monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joshua Pegson
Joshua Pegson - syn pegazów. Ma 18 lat. Jest on ułożoną osobą, z predyspozycjami do introwertyzmu, dlatego też jego zainteresowania obracają się wokół rozwoju osobistego. Ulubionymi zajęciami chłopaka są bowiem gra na fortepianie, projektowanie ubrań oraz gra w koszykówkę. Przeszłość wielokrotnie była dla Joshui brutalna, czego skutkiem są złe wspomnienia, związane z prześladowaniem z powodu albinizmu chłopaka, czy też pobicie. Pomocni okazali się przyjaciele pegaza - Ariana Mita, Tomas Ragnar oraz Jonathan Stew, pomimo faktu, że z tym ostatnim łączy go zawód miłosny. Niemniej jednak, Joshua stara się nie żyć przeszłością, a skupić się na kwestiach, które nadal podlegają zmianie. Biografia Joshua pochodzi z rodziny, która ochoczo kultywuje brytyjskie tradycje. Rodzice chłopaka chcieli, by był on ich przekaźnikiem, dlatego już od najmłodszych lat uczyli go zasad etykiety. Początkowo Joshua wszelkie lekcje pobierał w domu. Jego rodzice zatrudnili kilka guwernantek, by kształciły jego dykcję, maniery i postawę. Chłopak nauczany był także historii, gramatyki, a także odpowiedniego wysławiania się. Na początku cierpliwie znosił wszystkie lekcje pomimo faktu, że były dla niego męczące. Wiedział, że nauka należy do jego obowiązków i nie chciał też zawieść rodziców. Kiedy efekty nauczania stawały się coraz gorsze, postanowili oni zapisać go do prywatnej szkoły. Uznali, że ich synowi prawdopodobnie brakowało kontaktu z rówieśnikami, a nowe miejsce umożliwi mu zawarcie nowych znajomości. Wiedzieli jednak, że konieczne będzie ukrycie wówczas małych skrzydeł chłopaka, gdyż zapisano go do ludzkiej szkoły. Początkowo Joshua w nowym miejscu czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Nie potrafił nawiązać kontaktu z żadnym z uczniów, jednak wiedział, że jego albinizm wywołał wśród nich sensację. Pewnego razu otrzymał od kilku znajomych ze swojej klasy zaproszenie na lekcję fortepianu. To właśnie na niej prawdziwie pokochał grę na tym instrumencie. Ucieszyło go to, że w końcu jest w czymś najlepszy, co zauważył nie tylko nauczyciel gry, ale też zazdrośni uczniowie. Po pewnym czasie Joshua był już gotowy dać swój pierwszy prawdziwy koncert nas szkolnym przeglądzie talentów. Chłopak zagrał znakomicie, co wywołało owację na stojąco. Niestety podczas ukłonu skrzydła Joshui rozdarły jego koszulę, wprawiając widownię w osłupienie. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył do niego podbiec, pegaz wybiegał już ze szkoły. Dopadli go jednak zazdrośni znajomi z klasy, a następnie - brutalnie pobili. Jęczącego z bólu chłopaka odnalazła przechodząca dziewczyna - Ariana Mita, która prędko wezwała pomoc. Okazało się, że najbardziej ucierpiały skrzydła chłopaka, a w szczególności prawe z nich. Na szczęście udało się przywrócić jego sprawność, jednak niekompletnie, gdyż Joshua stracił jego niewielką część. W tym trudnym dla chłopaka okresie bardzo zbliżył się do Ariany, która często odwiedzała go w szpitalu. Zaproponowała mu także, by przerwał naukę w ówczesnej szkole i zapisał się do liceum dla potworów, do którego sama uczęszcza. Joshua przystał na ten pomysł, a dzięki nowemu otoczeniu charakter chłopaka nieco się zmienił. Stał się bardziej śmiały, a także nauczył wyrażać siebie poprzez ubrania, które często sam szył lub przerabiał. Za namową Ariany wstąpił również do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. W szatni po jednym z treningów chłopak zapoznał się z Jonathanem Stewem. Po pewnym czasie między dwoma chłopakami narodziła się silna więź. Obaj często razem rozmawiali i spotykali się po szkole. Mimo przyjaźni z Jonathanem, Joshua poczuł do niego coś więcej. O swoich wątpliwościach opowiedział Arianie, a ta doradziła mu, by był wobec niego szczery. Wobec tego, chłopak zaprosił dusiołka do siebie, a spotkanie to skończyło się na tym, że obaj całowali się i długo przytulali. Pegaz był pewien, że ich relacja potoczy się dalej w tym kierunku, jednak kilka dni później Jonathan poprosił go, by zapomnieli o spotkaniu i zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Prawdziwym ciosem dla chłopaka była wiadomość, iż jego przyjaciel znalazł sobie później dziewczynę. Na wieść o tym uciekł do szkolnej łazienki i desperacko pociął. Odnalazł go tam jednak Tomas Ragnar, który szybko zdołał zatamować krwawienie. Po tym wydarzeniu Joshua opowiedział mu swoją historię, a także odnalazł w nowo poznanym koledze zrozumienie. Co więcej liczył też na to, że skoro nie udał mu się związek z Jonathanem, to być może z Tomasem będzie inaczej. Osobowość Osoby, które nie znają Joshui, przy pierwszym spotkaniu z nim mogą odebrać go jako sztywnego. Spowodowane jest to surowym wychowaniem chłopaka - mówi on niekiedy z przesadną dokładnością i zawsze chodzi wyprostowany. W rzeczywistości, Joshua dość sceptycznie podchodzi do nowo poznanych osób. Nie można zarzucić mu grubiaństwa czy też braku taktu wobec nich, jednak wśród obcych jest on zawsze nieco wycofany. Powodem tego jest nie tylko wrodzona nieśmiałość, ale też fakt, iż w przeszłości został on pobity. Mimo tego, osoby, którym udało się zaprzyjaźnić z Joshuą, mogą cieszyć się ogromnym zaufaniem z jego strony, gdyż w relacjach z innymi pegaz stara się dawać jak najwięcej z siebie. Chłopaka cechuje także upór i systematyczność, co potwierdzają chociażby jego zainteresowania. Potrafi on godzinami siedzieć przed klawiaturą fortepianu, ćwiczyć grę w koszykówkę, czy też cierpliwie zmieniać każdy detal w przerabianym ubraniu, aż do uzyskania pożądanego efektu. Warto dodać, że Joshua jest również bardzo wrażliwy. Chłopak większość spraw w swoim życiu traktuje bardzo poważnie, dlatego też łatwo jest zranić jego uczucia. Niestety ma on też tendencję do tłumienia ich w sobie, dlatego zdarza się, iż inni nie wiedzą nawet, że potrzebuje on pomocy. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ pegaz chce oszczędzić innym problemów, które spotkały jego. Wygląd Joshua to wysoki chłopak o drobnej budowie. Jest on bardzo szczupły, dlatego stara się nosić ubrania, które to ukryją. Przez albinizm pegaza w jego wyglądzie dominuje biel. Kolor ten ma jego skóra a także włosy. Są one wygolone po bokach głowy i pokręcone. Joshua zaczesuje je zazwyczaj na prawą stronę. Oczy chłopaka mają jasną oprawę. Są one krystalicznie błękitne i zdobią je białe brwi. Z pleców pegaza wyrasta para dużych, białych skrzydeł, a prawe z nich zostało zranione w wyniku pobicia. Chłopaka cechują również bardzo szczupłe nogi oraz wydatne kości policzkowe. Na co dzień Joshua wybiera luźne, sportowe ubrania w ciemnych barwach. Wiele z nich szyje lub przerabia samodzielnie. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Pegaz – w mitologii greckiej skrzydlaty koń zrodzony z krwi Meduzy, która trysnęła, gdy Perseusz odciął jej głowę. Pegaz zamieszkiwał okolice źródła Pirene na Akrokoryncie. Odnalazł go tam Bellerofont, który przy użyciu złotego wędzidła, otrzymanego od Ateny, zdołał okiełznać rumaka. Przy jego pomocy heros pokonał Chimerę, planując następnie wznieść się na jego grzbiecie na szczyt Olimpu. W drodze na szczyt Bellerofont został jednak zrzucony z grzbietu skrzydlatego rumaka przez Zeusa. Na szczyt dotarł jedynie Pegaz. Od tego momentu służył on Zeusowi, który po śmierci przeniósł go na nieboskłon tworząc gwiazdozbiór Pegaza. Relacje Rodzina Joshua jest synem pegazów. Oboje rodziców chłopaka są z pochodzenia Brytyjczykami, jednak przeprowadzili się do Stanów kilka lat przed jego narodzinami. Od najmłodszych lat dbali oni o dobre wychowanie pegaza poprzez zatrudnianie licznych guwernantek. Mimo tego, chłopak ma z nimi poprawny kontakt, ale nie jest w stanie w pełni im zaufać. Nie oznacza to, że wcale z nimi nie rozmawia. Przeciwnie, lecz wszystkie ich rozmowy dotyczą błahych i luźnych tematów. Joshua nie lubi im mówić o swoich problemach. Uważa, że powinien poradzić sobie z nimi sam, ponieważ jego rodzice mają już dość własnych. Co więcej, nie zdają sobie oni sprawy z orientacji chłopaka. Nie powiedział im o niej, bo nie jest do końca pewny, jak zareagowaliby na taką informację. Mimo wszystko Joshua kocha swoich rodziców i wie, że zawsze może na nich polegać. Co ciekawe, oboje z nich nie są dotknięci albinizmem. Chłopak podejrzewał, że być może został adoptowany, jednak gdy spytał o to rodziców, szybko wyperswadowali mu ten pomysł z głowy. Przyjaciele Ariana Mita Ariana jest pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką Joshui. Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się, gdy dziewczyna odnalazła go pobitego i wołającego o pomoc. Dodatkowo, udała się z nim do szpitala, co bardzo zdziwiło chłopaka, gdyż dotychczas żaden z jego rówieśników nie interesował się jego losem. Joshua już wtedy domyślał się, że Ariana jest inna niż wszyscy dotychczas poznani ludzie. Wiedział, że mogą mieć wiele wspólnego, co udowadniały chociażby uszy i łatki na ciele dziewczyny. Kolejnym miłym gestem Ariany, który zaskoczył pegaza, były regularne odwiedziny w szpitalu. Początkowo ich relacja była dość sztywna z powodu charakterów, jednak z czasem otworzyli się na siebie. Kiedy Joshua wyszedł ze szpitala, pandołaczka namówiła go do zmiany szkoły, do której sama uczęszcza. Pod wpływem dziewczyny osobowość Joshui uległa drobnym zmianom. Chłopak stał się śmielszy i nauczył wyrażać siebie poprzez strój. Oboje zaprzyjaźnili się na tyle, by pegaz odważył się opowiedzieć Arianie o swoi zauroczeniu Jonathanem. Kiedy jednak owa znajomość się skończyła, pandołaczka bardzo wspierała go psychicznie, dzięki czemu wyszedł on później na prostą. Co więcej, Joshua zrozumiał, jak bardzo zaniedbał swoją przyjaciółkę przez relację z Jonathanem i od tej pory stara się jej to wynagrodzić. Tomas Ragnar Można powiedzieć, że Tomas jest osobą, której Joshua w pewnym sensie zawdzięcza życie. Chłopcy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w szkolnej toalecie, kiedy to pegaz dokonywał aktu samookaleczenia. Fenrir zareagował natychmiastowo - szybko zatamował krwawienie, a następnie zabrał Joshuę na przejażdżkę samochodem. Uznał bowiem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie udanie się z nim poza szkolne mury. Mimo, że pegaz początkowo był wobec niego nieufny, powoli zaczął opowiadać mu historię, która doprowadziła do okaleczenia się. Chłopak poczuł się odrobinę lepiej w towarzystwie Tomasa, lecz dostrzegał to, że Fenrir przebywa z nim kierując się przede wszystkim współczuciem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wkrótce będzie spędzał z nim coraz więcej czasu. Chociaż Joshua bardzo polubił nowego kolegę, bał się, że wkrótce może poczuć do niego coś więcej. Jego obawy potwierdziły się. Chłopak wciąż miał uraz po nieudanej z relacji z Jonathanem i przeczuwał, że jego kontakt z Tomasem mógłby skończyć się w podobny sposób. Postanowił zatem nie wyjawiać mu swoich uczuć. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak podczas imprezy u Eleonory Wingloss, na której obaj chłopcy przesadzili nieco z alkoholem. Cały pobyt spędzili w swoim towarzystwie - długo żartowali i wygłupiali się. W pewnym momencie pijany Tomas spytał czy Joshua odważyłby się go pocałować. Chłopak nawet nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ pegaz postanowił wykonać jego polecenie. Fenrir nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, ale odwzajemnił pocałunek, co skończyło się na lekkim obściskiwaniu. Następnie, chłopcy postanowili wyjść na dwór by się przewietrzyć. Tam przeprowadzili pierwszą poważną rozmowę o swoich uczuciach. Joshua dowiedział się, że Tomas już od dłuższego czasu był w nim zakochany, jednak, podobnie jak on, nie miał pewności czy drugi również byłby zainteresowany czymś poważniejszym. Wyznanie to rozczuliło Joshuę na tyle, by czule przytulić Tomasa. Resztę wieczoru spędzili leżąc na trawie i oglądając gwiazdy, przeplatając tę czynność pocałunkami. Po tym wydarzeniu Tomas stał się oficjalnym chłopakiem Joshui. Chociaż pozornie różni ich wiele, doskonale się rozumieją. Co więcej, syn Fenrira szczerze podziwia swojego chłopaka, przede wszystkim za jego pasje - przykładowo - uwielbia, gdy ten gra dla niego na fortepianie. Znajomi Jonathan Stew Znajomość Joshui z Jonathanem należy do jednych z najważniejszych, ale też najbardziej przykrych w życiu pegaza, bowiem wywarła ona na nim ogromny wpływ. Obaj chłopcy poznali się dość przypadkowo - w szkolnej szatni po skończonych treningach. Początkowo podchodzili do siebie z pewnym dystansem, lecz już wtedy narodziła się ciekawość i wspólne zainteresowanie sobą. Po pewnym czasie Joshua i Jonathan odkryli, jak bardzo są podobni do siebie. Lubili spędzać ze sobą czas - często razem wychodzili i nigdy nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów. Pegaz wiedział, że może powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi o wszystkim. Obaj byli jak bratnie dusze - łączyła ich nie tylko intelektualna więź, ale także braterska, bowiem Jonathan często bronił Joshuę przed przykrymi docinkami na jego temat. Upływający czas sprawił, że wspólna fascynacja chłopców nasiliła się, szczególnie ze strony pegaza. Chłopak wiedział, że poczuł do swojego przyjaciela coś więcej i postanowił wyznać mu to przy najbliższej okazji. By tego dokonać, zorganizował spotkanie u siebie w domu. Kiedy Joshua rozpoczął temat był tak spięty, że plątał się we własnych słowach. Jonathan jednak domyślił się, o co mu chodzi, po czym wyznał, że czuje do niego to samo. Resztę spotkania chłopcy spędzili na przytulaniu się i pocałunkach. Dla Joshui było to niesamowite przeżycie - nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak bezpieczny i szczęśliwy jak wtedy. Liczył też na to, że znajomość z dusiołkiem potoczy się dalej w tym kierunku. Niestety, po tym wydarzeniu, Jonathan nie pojawiał się przez jakiś czas w szkole. Co więcej, nie dawał też żadnego znaku życia, co bardzo zaniepokoiło pegaza. Kilka dni później Joshua otrzymał wiadomość od przyjaciela. Ten prosił w niej, by zapomniał o spotkaniu. Chciał też, aby pegaz absolutnie nie obwiniał się za to, co się stało. Jonathan pragnął tego tak samo jak jego przyjaciel, jednak po fakcie zrozumiał, że było to jedynie chwilowe zauroczenie i miał z tego powodu poczucie winy. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Joshua wpadł w rozpacz. Poczuł, że nieuchronnie stracił dotychczas najważniejszą dla niego osobę, którą szczerze pokochał. Kolejnym, najgorszym ciosem dla chłopaka był widok Jonathana, chodzącego po szkole za rękę z pewną dziewczyną. Tym razem jego psychika nie wytrzymała, wobec czego oniemiały udał się do szkolnej toalety. Chłopak nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, dlatego uznał, że pocięcie się ulży mu bólu psychicznego. Gdyby nie pomoc Tomasa, który go tam odnalazł, prawdopodobnie wykrwawiłby się. Joshua przez długi czas nie był w stanie zapomnieć o Jonathanie, gdyż kochał go na swój sposób, pomimo krzywdy, jaką mu wyrządzono. Później jednak, pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła się bariera, którą potęgowało poczucie żalu za to, co wyrządził mu dusiołek. Joshua przez długi czas liczył, że kiedyś uda mu się odbudować utraconą relację. Wszelkie nadzieje przepadły po tym, gdy pegaz odkrył, że były przyjaciel usunął go ze wszystkich możliwych mediów społecznościowych. Zrozumiał, że Jonathan mógł prawdopodobnie zobaczyć jego pocałunek z Tomasem na imprezie u Eleonory. Patty Damon Eleonora Wingloss Miłość W miłości Joshua jest osobą bardzo stałą i sentymentalną. Kiedy kogoś pokocha, jest to szczere i silne uczucie. Pierwszym wielkim obiektem westchnień chłopaka został Jonathan Stew, w którym to zakochał się z wzajemnością. Relację obu z nich przypieczętowało spotkanie, na którym długo przytulali się i całowali. Po pewnym czasie, kontakt chłopców znacznie się pogorszył, co doprowadziło Joshuę do rozpaczy. Pegaz bardzo emocjonalnie przeżył rozłąkę - doszło nawet do aktu samookaleczenia. Powodem tego jest trudność w zapomnieniu o starych relacjach. W takich wypadkach, chłopak często ma nadzieję na ich odbudowę, nawet wtedy, kiedy były one zbyt skomplikowane. Obecnie, chłopakiem Joshui jest Tomas Ragnar. Liczy na to, ze za jego pomocą uda mu się zapomnieć o wszystkich przykrych doświadczeniach z przeszłości i odnaleźć szczęście u jego boku. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Joshui jest szynszyla o imieniu Gertruda. Chłopak dostał ją, kiedy miał 9 lat. Nie przypadła mu jednak wtedy do gustu, ponieważ liczył, że otrzyma królika. Joshua nie krył swojego zdegustowania i nie chciał się nią opiekować. Zmienił jednak swój stosunek do Gertrudy, kiedy zachorowała. Zrozumiał, że bez jego pomocy zwierzak nie przeżyje. Od tej pory chętnie się nią zajmuje i potrafi obserwować jej życie całymi godzinami. Zainteresowania Fortepian Pierwszy kontakt z instrumentem Joshua miał na prywatnych lekcjach, odbywających się u niego w domu. Rodzice chłopaka wierzyli, że jako prawowity członek ich rodziny, powinien on opanować grę na przynajmniej jednym instrumencie. Wybór padł na fortepian, ponieważ wydawał się on młodemu pegazowi eleganckim i romantycznym instrumentem. Przez pierwsze lekcje nauki gry Joshua był nastawiony bardzo entuzjastycznie, jednak stan ten szybko minął, gdyż po pewnym czasie odbierał to jako żmudny obowiązek. Z drugiej strony, nie chciał on zawieść swoich rodziców, dlatego też nie przyznał się do tego, że lekcje zaczęły go stopniowo męczyć. Zauważyli to jednak sami, co udowadniały coraz gorsze efekty nauczania, więc zaprzestali pobierania lekcji dla syna. Przez pewien czas w swoim życiu Joshua nie miał już styczności z instrumentem. Przełom nastąpił jednak, kiedy w nowej szkole pegaz został zaproszony na odbywające się tam zajęcia gry. Chłopak udał się na nie z grzeczności, lecz to właśnie tam prawdziwie pokochał instrument. Pod okiem cierpliwego nauczyciela stawał się coraz lepszy, a po pewnym czasie został nawet najzdolniejszym pianistą w szkole, co zaowocowało również występem na przeglądzie talentów. Mimo faktu, że był on udany, Joshua nie wspomina go dobrze, gdyż został po nim pobity. Od tej pory gra na fortepianie jedynie w domowych zaciszu, przed najbliższymi znajomymi. Koszykówka W pierwszych etapach swojego życia, Joshua nie miał żadnej styczności z jakimkolwiek sportem - między innymi temu zawdzięcza swoją drobną sylwetkę. Budowa chłopaka bardzo niepokoiła jego przyjaciółkę, Arianę, a ta długo namawiała go by rozpoczął uprawianie jakiegoś sportu. Ostatecznie Joshua postawił na koszykówkę. Tata chłopaka często oglądał mecze w telewizji, dlatego pegaz był już obeznany w podstawach gry. Joshua przez długi czas traktował treningi jako uporczywy obowiązek - nie chciał zawieźć Ariany, a przede wszystkim chciał udowodnić sobie, że pomimo docinek lepszych kolegów z drużyny, on również może być dobrym koszykarzem. Z czasem umiejętności pegaza poprawiły się - obecnie jest on członkiem szkolnej drużyny i dwukrotnie już brał udział w zawodach. Krawiectwo We wczesnych latach swojego życia Joshua nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, w co się ubiera. Wtedy też rodzice chłopaka decydowali, co będzie on nosił, a zazwyczaj były to proste i eleganckie stroje. Trwało to do momentu, kiedy Joshua postanowił przenieść się do nowej szkoły. Znajomość z nowo poznanymi osobami zainspirowała go do zmiany wyglądu i samodzielnego decydowania o tym, w co będzie się ubierał. Z drugiej strony pragnął jednak pozostać oryginalny i nosić coś, czego nie można znaleźć w normalnych sklepach. Wpadł wtedy na pomysł, by kupować ubrania w sklepach z używaną odzieżą, by następnie samodzielnie je przerabiać. Początkowo szycie było dla niego trudne, jednak z pomocą przyszła mu mama. To ona nauczyła go tej umiejętności, a także sprezentowała pierwszą profesjonalną maszynę do szycia. Pierwszym ubraniem, które Joshua samodzielnie przerobił jest dżinsowa kurtka, z której jest bardzo dumny. Zainteresowanie chłopaka szyciem jest obecnie na tyle rozwinięte, że często przerabia on ubrania na zamówienie lub też w prezencie dla swoich znajomych. Co więcej, jest już znany w wielu sklepach z odzieżą, w których sprzedawcy odkładają mu ciekawsze rzeczy. Stroje Picture Day Joshua_Pegson.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w w żółtą koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem i białym kołnierzykiem, na której widnieje czarna kamizelka. Chłopak ma na sobie również szare spodnie-rurki. Na lewym nadgarstku Joshui widnieją dwie bransoletki - jedna czarna, a druga - czerwona. Buty chłopca to błękitne Conversy, które sięgają za kostkę. Coffin Bean Joshua_Pegson.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w koszulkę w poziome biało-niebieskie paski. Widnieje na niej również ciemnoniebieska kieszonka z białym krzyżykiem. Chłopak ubrany jest także w czerwone spodnie-rurki. Buty Joshui to złote vansy. Mają one białą podeszwę ozdobioną czerwonym paskiem. Ghoul Sports Joshua_GS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: marzec 2014 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach. Jej końce są obszyte czarnymi tasiemkami. Co więcej, widnieje na niej czarny nadruk przedstawiający cyfrę "17". Na lewym nadgarstku chłopaka widnieje czarna frotka z czerwonym logiem firmy Adidas, natomiast na prawym - długa, czerwona bransoleta z bandaży. Spodnie Joshui to czarne dresy z czerwonymi sznureczkami, sięgające łydek. Ich końce uwieńczone są ściągaczami. Buty chłopaka to czarne Conversy na białej podeszwie. Do chłopaka dołączona jest czerwona piłka do koszykówki. Make a Splash Joshua_MaS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 W tej serii Joshua ubrany jest w czarną bluzę z długim rękawem. Jej końce wykończone są ściągaczami tego samego koloru. Góry rękawów, są jednak żółte, natomiast górna część środkowej partii bluzy - zielona. Kołnierz ubrania został ozdobiony grubym, żółtym pasem, natomiast sama bluza zapinana jest na żółte guziki. Chłopak ma na sobie także czarne kąpielówki sięgające kolan. Ozdobione są one czterema zielonymi paskami. Na nogach Joshui widnieją japonki tego samego koloru. Jedynie ich podeszwa jest ciemniejsza od reszty. Manster Joshua.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Manster' * Wydanie: lipiec 2016 Joshua ubrany jest w kurtkę oversize z ciemnego jeansu. Ma ona podwinięte rękawy, kremowe futerko przy kołnierzu oraz złote guziki. Pod nią znajduje się biała koszulka z czarnym dekoltem. Została ona wpuszczona w czarne spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami. W miejscu ud zostało zrobione kilka dziur. Buty chłopaka to białe Adidasy Superstar z czarnymi paskami i zdobieniami. Ciekawostki * Jest jedyną osobą w swojej rodzinie, która została dotknięta albinizmem. * Znak zodiaku Joshui to Bliźnięta. * Ma 195 cm wzrostu. * Należy do szkolnej drużyny koszykówki. * Jego ulubione gatunki muzyczne to pop oraz indie. Chętnie też powraca do znanej mu z dzieciństwa muzyki klasycznej. * Ulubiony kompozytor chłopaka to Beethoven, a utwór - Sonata księżycowa. * Potajemnie kolekcjonuje single wydane przez Madonnę. * W związku z tym, iż Joshua w młodości pobierał nauki w domu, jest on nazywany przez większość swoich znajomych "Paniczem". * Mówi z silnym brytyjskim akcentem. Galeria Joshua_Pegson.jpg Joshua_Pegson.png Joshua_GS.png Joshua_MaS.png Joshua.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:HappyLittlePill Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone